Three Chipmunks And I
by Compootor
Summary: Jordy is a Chipmunk fan and she has to suffer for it. She is teased by her peers and picked on by every bully in the city. All that will soon change, however when the Chipmunks arrive through a dimensional portal designed by Simon.
1. Bullied

Author's Notes: The following work of fiction is a collaboration between myself and SimonsChipmunks. She wrote the first 6 Chapters before she even contacted me to help write the story, so she gets the same, if not more credit as me. Keep that in mind as you read this.

Jordy's POV

The school bell sounded, signaling it was time to go home. I went to my locker to get the books I needed for the evening. I gave a slight smile as I looked inside. Pictures and drawings covered the locker walls. Three chipmunk faces looked back at me from them, probably the most famous chipmunks ever created.

''Hi guys'' I said. There was no answer, as usual. I sighed and grabbed my books, coat, and scarf before I shut the locker door. I began to walk down the school hallway towards the exit.

All around me I heard snickering and whispers. I couldnt hear what was being said, but I knew they were talking about me. I was made fun of because of my love for The Chipmunks. I had no real friends. I did my best to ignore what was being said, but, as everyone who has been picked on knows, it can be hard. One voice stood out from the restand it was getting closer.

''Hey Jordy'' the voice said. I could hear laughter coming up behind the person who spoke.

''Leave me alone, Julia'' I said. Obviously, they ignored what I said, because they kept on speaking.

''When are you gonna give up this chipmunk mess?''

''Im not''

''Oh really?''

''Yep''

''Why not?''

''Because I dont have to. Its something I enjoy, so why should I give it up?'' I turned around and looked at Julia and her friends. She had an evil smirk on her face. She was planning something, but what, I wasnt so sure about.

''Because, everyone thinks you're weird''

''Yeah, I know that. Like that's ever gonna change''

''Wow, you're actually right! That WONT ever change!'' Everyone in the hallway burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes out of annoyance, turned around, and continued walking.

All of a sudden, one of Julias friends put her foot out in front of me, causing me to trip, and sending my books and papers flying. The laughter coming from the other students got louder. I quickly scrambled to gather my books. But as I stood up, I lost my grip and dropped them again.

''Exactly'' Julia said. She and her friends continued laughing and walked away.

I grabbed my books and papers tight in my grip and stood up. Everyone was still laughing at me. I knew tears were coming on, because my eyes began to water. I quickly ran down the hallway and out of the building. I didnt stop until the school was out of sight. Even then, I ran to hide behind a tree. I tried to fight back the tears, but, even though I can usually control myself, lost it at that moment. I took off my glasses and threw them to the ground. I then crouched down and buried my face in my knees as I cried. 


	2. Meeting The Chipmunks

I walked slowly through the quiet park. I had finally calmed down, and I wasn't crying anymore. The cool autumn breeze blew, causing all the falling leaves to dance around in the air before hitting the ground. My scarf would have blown away if it wasn't for the books that I held close to my chest. The bottom part of my chocolate brown coat fluttered as the wind blew.

It was so peaceful, as always. I would often come to this park to relax, or if I was upset. It always seemed to calm my nerves.

''You know, maybe this whole chipmunk thing is stupid'' I said to myself. I loved The Chipmunks terribly, but it caused so many problems for me at school, I just didn't think I could keep it up. Maybe I should give it up, and move on to something else.

Suddenly, a red baseball cap blew by my head. I watched it fly in the breeze and land about 20 feet away from where I was standing. I ran over to it and picked it up. It looked vaguely familiar, almost like

''Hey, thats mine!'' I heard a voice cry. I turned around and saw three short figures in the distance running up to me.

All three wore long turtleneck sweaters that trailed down to their feet. The tallest one wore blue, and had a pair of matching blue glasses. The short, chubby one wore green. The middle sized one wore red, and had a big yellow A on the front of his sweater.

'_Am I seeing things?'_ I though. I took off my glasses and looked at them. I put them back on, yet the three figures were still coming.

My eyes grew wide as I gasped. ''No way!'' I said.

The three figures finally caught up to me. It looked like they were out of breath.

''That's...my...hat'' the one in red said between breaths.

I still stood wide-eyed, not moving an inch. Suddenly, I dropped everything in my arms and fell backwards. All three gasped when I fell. The one in green ran over to my side.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Uh...yeah...I think so'' I said. The one in blue began to pick up my books that I dropped. The one in red picked up his hat and out it on.

''Hey, thanks for catching my hat'' the one in red said.

''Um, yeah, no problem'' I replied. The one in blue gave me my books.

''Here you go'' he said.

''Thanks'' I was still in shock. I stood up and looked at the three in front of me. They were each about 3 feet tall, and were covered in light brown fur. '_Yep. that's them_' I thought.

''I'm Simon'' the one in blue said, ''This is Theodore, and that's-''

''Alvin'' I said. The three looked at me in surprise.

''You know who we are?'' Alvin asked.

''Oh yeah, I said, You are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville from the band Alvin and the Chipmunks''  
''How do you know that?'' Theodore asked.

''I absolutely adore you guys. I love your music, your TV show, and all of your movies. I said. But...you aren't supposed to be real''

Simon and Theodore glared angrily at Alvin, who looked complexly guilty about something. He looked at me, and I know he could tell I was wanting and explanation.

''Oh boy'' Alvin said. 


	3. The Plan

I sat on one of the park benches with the three chipmunks. They seemed very concerned.

''So what you are saying is, I said, Is that Alvin was messing with Simon's new invention, which happens to be a portal that leads to other dimensions, and he caused it to malfunction, and it sent you guys here?'' The three nodded.

''And according to my calculations...'' Simon pulled out a calculator from his pocket. ''...If we don't find a way to get back home within a week, the portal will disappear forever, and both of our dimensions will be...'' Simon gulped. ''...destroyed''

Alvin, Theodore, and I gasped. ''Both of our dimensions, destroyed? That is definite bad news'

''We will never see Dave again!'' Theodore cried.

''Yeah, or the Chipettes either'' Alvin added.

''Is there any way we can fix this?'' I asked.

''Well, I would have to build another portal, exactly like the old one. But I have no way of building it. I don't have any of the tools'' Simon said.

''Hey, you guys can come and stay with me!'' I said. ''You can use all the materials you need at my house, and you can build the portal there!''

''Really? You would let us stay with you?'' Simon asked.

''Oh yeah! Of course!''

''What about your parents?'' Theodore asked.

''I smirked. What they don't know wont hurt em. Besides, I am sure they wouldn't mind anyways''  
The three chipmunks looked at each other and smiled.

''Sure!'' they said.


	4. New Surroundings

We stopped at the front door of my house. I knew they couldn't go through the front door, so I had to find another way to get them in.

''Okay, you see that tree over there?'' I said. The boys turned to see where I was pointing, and then looked back at me and nodded. ''Climbing that tree will take you up to my room. I will let you in through the window''

''Okay'' they said. They ran over and waited by the tree.

I nodded as I headed towards the door. I opened it and quietly walked inside.

''Mom, I'm home!'' I said.

''Hi Jordy'' my mom said. It sounded like she was in the kitchen. ''How was school?''

I flinched when I heard her say school. ''Uh, it was, um, fine''

''Are you sure? You don't sound to convinced''

''Yup, I'm sure'' Just then I heard barking coming from the kitchen. A little dog came running up to me. ''Hi Mocha'' I bent down to rub my pets head. I then ran upstairs into my room and closed the door.

Once in my room, I set down my things and took off my coat and scarf. I then ran over to my window and opened it.

''Come on, guys'' I said. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore climbed up the tree and hopped into my room through the window.

''Whoa'' Alvin said as he looked around my room.

My room was fairly big. It had white walls, with multi-colored paint splatters all over them, making an awesome looking design. The soft carpet acted like a cushion. My TV sat against one of the walls. A large desk sat on the other side of the room. The closet door was opened, exposing the walk in closet. Pictures of The Chipmunks were all over the walls. My bed sat next to the window.

''Do you like it?'' I asked.

''Very nice, and comfortable'' Simon said.

''Its kinda cool... you know, for a girls room'' Alvin said.

I swatted Alvin on the back of the head playfully. ''Thanks. Glad you like it, because this is where you will be spending most of your time. Here, and the basement''

''Why will we be in the basement?'' Alvin asked.

''Well, you certainly cant build the portal up here'' I said.

''Oh, yeah, right''

''Well, make yourselves comfortable. Something tells me this is gonna be a heck of a week''

I sat at my desk on my laptop. Alvin and Theodore were walking around my room. Apparently, they had to see how everything works. Simon was sitting on my bed. He seemed to be drawing something; probably the blueprints for the machine he would be building.

''Jordy, its time for dinner! my mom called from downstairs''

''Dinner?'' Theodore said.

''I giggled. Don't worry Theodore, I will bring you some''

''Oh''

''Okay, I will be right back'' I headed for the door and walked out of the room. ''Oh, uh, don't break anything. That means you, Alvin''

Simon and Theodore laughed while Alvin huffed and crossed his arms. I smiled and closed the door.

Alvin's POV 

Theodore and I continued to look around Jordy's room. Simon was still sitting on her bed, doing whatever it was he was doing. I walked over to the TV and saw tons of movies, so I decided to look through them. I picked one up and read the title.

'_The Chipmunk Adventure'_ I thought for a moment. Sounds interesting. I took the movie out of the case and put it in. Once it started to play, Theodore came over.

''Alvin, what are you doing?'' he asked.

''I put this movie in. Want to watch it?''

''Oh, okay. Sure'' Theodore sat down beside me. Once the movie began, I noticed it seemed all to familiar.

''Hey Si...'' I said. ''...Look''

''What is it, Alvin?'' Simon said. ''Cant you see I am busy?''

I pointed to the screen. Simon stared at it for a moment. He seemed to be becoming interested in the picture on the screen.

''Doesn't this seem familiar to you? he asked''

''Yeah, kinda'' I said. Simon sat down next to me and continued to watch the movie.

Jordy's POV 

I ran back upstairs, carrying 3 slices of pizza on a plate. I put my ear to the door. I could hear the TV going. I quietly peeked my head in the door. All three of the boys were sitting in front of the TV. From what I was hearing, I could easily tell what they were watching.

The Chipmunk Adventure I thought. I made my way in the room and shut the door. I set the pizza slices on the table. They didn't even seem to notice me.

''Ah, I see you have found my movies'' I said.

''Jordy! Those characters look just like us!'' Theodore said.

I giggled. ''That's because it is you, Theodore''

''Oh''

''I knew there was something familiar about it!'' Alvin said.

I giggled again. I began to explain all about the movies and TV series to the three. They seemed to be interested in all I was saying. They had no idea they were known about in other dimensions.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. It was getting late, and I was really tired. It had been a long day. I could tell The Chipmunks were tired too.

''Alright, bedtime'' I said yawning. I made a makeshift bed on the floor for The Chipmunks. I then crawled into my own bed.

''Goodnight Jordy'' the three tired Chipmunks said.

''Goodnight'' I replied. I turned out the light and went to sleep.


	5. Locker Encounter

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. Sunlight began to fill the room. I sat up in my bed and looked at here Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were still sleeping. I smiled and looked at the clock. It read 8:05 AM wait. 8:05!

''Oh no!'' I cried. I quickly climbed out of my bed and ran over to my closet. I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find, as well as my favorite light blue top. I ran into the bathroom, slamming my bedroom door.

When I came back in my room, The Chipmunks were already up. I am guessing I woke them, since I was being so loud.

''Whats going on?'' Theodore said as I began to brush and braid my hair.

''I'm late!'' I cried.

''Late for what?'' Alvin asked.

''School!''

''School?''

''Yes, school!'' I finished braiding my hair and looked up at the clock. Oh snap! 8:15! I quickly grabbed my coat, backpack, books, and scarf. Okay, I have to go. Stay up here!

''But-'' Alvin said. I cut him off.

''I mean it, Alvin! Stay up here, and don't cause any trouble! Now I really have to go! Bye!'' I slammed my door shut and ran down the stairs.

I ran into the classroom just as the bell sounded. I let out a sigh of relief as I took my seat, which unfortunately, was right next to Julia.

One second later, and you would have been sent to detention. Julia said. Too bad you were on time. The whole class laughed. I just laid my head on the desk.

The school day went by, just as it usually does, which requires me getting picked on all the way.

I was at my locker, exchanging my books, when someone came up and thumbed me on the back of the head.

''Ow!'' I cried. I turned around and saw Julia and her friends standing behind me. ''What do you want?''

''Giving up those pesky rodent cartoons yet?'' she asked.

''Nope. In fact, I am holding on to them now more than ever''

''Oh really? Why is that?''

''Why should I tell you?''

''Honestly Jordy, you are going crazy. You act like those things are real!''

''Who said they weren't real?'' Julia and her friends began laughing hysterically.

''Okay, you really are crazy!'' I glared evilly at her. Then I walked over and stomped on her foot. ''Ow!'' she cried.

''Now why don't you do me a favor, and leave me alone!'' I shouted.

''Oh, I'll leave you alone, alright. Sage?'' Sage, one of Julia's friends, slowly walked towards me. I backed away, but bumped into another one of Julia's friends. She slowly began walking towards me also. Then they pushed me, causing me to land in my open locker. Before I could get out, they slammed the door shut and locked it.

''Hey! Let me out of here!'' I cried. Julia snickered.

''Come on guys, lets do as she asks and leave her alone'' she said. With that, Julia and the others left me trapped inside my locker.

''Get me out of here!'' I cried. No one came. I sighed. I wonder what the boys are doing right now. I thought. 


	6. Nice Doggy

Simons POV

I sat on Jordy's bed working on my blueprints from the previous night. Theodore stared out the window, while Alvin tossed a tennis ball in the air. The TV was on, but no one was paying any attention to it.

''I'm bored!'' Alvin said. ''Can you think of something to do?''

''You can help me with these blueprints'' I said. Alvin just looked at me.

''Something fun'' he said in an annoying tone. Just then we heard a loud gurgling noise. I looked over at Theodore, who was holding his stomach.

''Oops'' he said.''I-I guess I'm kinda hungry''

''Yeah, me too'' Alvin said. I was also hungry, but there was nothing we could do about it. Jord'y said for us to stay in her room, and that's where we were going to stay. That is until

''Alvin what are you doing?'' I said in a harsh whisper. Alvin and opened the bedroom door, and was about to leave the room.

''I'm going to get something to eat'' Alvin said.

''But Alvin, Jordy said to stay in her room!''

''Relax Simon, I am only going down to the kitchen''

''But, what if you get caught?'' Theodore said.

''I wont get caught. Come on Theodore, what are we gonna do? Destroy the house? I mean really! We are only going to get a bite to eat'' Theodores stomach growled again.

''Oh...okay'' Theodore began to follow Alvin down the stairs. I sighed and began to follow them as well.  
It was quiet downstairs. No one seemed to be around. It was almost kind of...spooky. Alvin began to rummage around in the refrigerator.

Aha! Pizza! Alvin said. He pulled out a plate that had a few slices of left over pizza on it. Theodore's mouth began to water. Alvin put the plate in the microwave and began to heat up our little snack. I was still worried that someone might come in and see us, but the smell of pizza was distracting.

Dig in! Alvin said. Theodore began to wolf down his food. I took a quick look around before taking a bite of mine.

After about 10 minutes, we had finally finished eating. Alvin was about to walk upstairs, but I stopped him.

''Alvin, wait! Don't you think we should clean this up first?''

''Oh, right'' Alvin walked back into the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess we made. All of a sudden, we heard low growling coming from somewhere. We looked around but saw nothing. Then I heard Theodore gasp. I looked over at him, where I saw a little dog, bearing his teeth.

''N-N-Nice doggy'' Theodore said quietly.

''Theodore, quietly and slowly walk over here'' I said. Theodore began to do as I instructed. The little dog slowly got closer. I tried to figure out what to do, but Alvin had other plans.

''RUN!'' he cried. All three of us ran. The dog began chasing us, all the way up the stairs. We ran into Jordy's room and bolted inside the closet and shut the door. The dog barked frantically on the other side. Just then, we heard a voice.

''Mocha! Stop that!'' the voice said. The dog continued barking. ''Stop it!'' I then heard a slight popping sound as the dog stopped barking. ''How many times do I have to tell her to turn the TV off?'' the voice said.

_'Must be Jordy's mom'_ I thought. After a few moments, I heard a door close, and then it got silent.

''Okay, I think the coast is clear'' Alvin said. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

''It wont open!'' I said.

''How are we gonna get out of here?'' Alvin asked.

''I guess we are going to have to wait for Jordy to come home'' I said. We all sighed and sat down in the dark closet. This might take a while. 


	7. Ed

Chapter 7 - Ed

Jordy's POV 

I was still trapped in my locker. I had been for the past 20 minutes. Everyone was willing just to leave me there.

''Why do I even bother calling for help?'' No one will help me anyway. I said. I leaned back against one of the locker walls, causing a slight banging sound. I heard a voice in the hallway.

''What the heck?'' the voice said. Obviously, since the rest of the hallway was silent, they had heard the banging sound that came from my locker. I continued moving around in my locker, making more noise. I looked through the little slits in the locker door, and I saw someone walking towards the locker. ''Uh...is someone in there?'' the voice said.

''Yes'' I said.

''Crap! What are you doing in there?''

''Uh...Highschool bullies''

''Oh'''

''Yeah. Um, anyway can you get me out of here?''

''Oh, yeah. Of course. Whats the combination?''

''8, 11, 27'' The person put in the combination, but the locker door was still stuck. He pulled on the door handle, as I pushed on the door from the other side, and finally, the door flew open. Me, as well as some of my papers, books, and pictures fell out on to the floor. I sighed and began to pick everything up. The person bent down to help me.

He was a few inches taller than me, and had brown hair and blue eyes, with rectangular shaped glasses covering them. He wore a green hoodie, and a pair of black pants, and white sneakers. He had a green and black baseball cap on his head.

''Oh, you like The Chipmunks, eh?'' he said. I saw he was holding one of the pictures of them that had fallen out of my locker. I had a feeling that he was going to tease me about it, just as everyone else did.

''Yeah, whats it to you?'' I said in a defensive tone. I looked away from him and continued picking up my things.

''Well, I used to watch the Chipmunks all the time when I was little kid. I saw all the movies and I watched the TV show at every chance I got. This picture sure brings back a lot of memories''

I was taken back by what he had said. Another chipmunk fan?

''Really?"

''Yeah''

''Oh wow''

''What?''

''Oh, I am just a little taken back. I don't know anyone else who likes The Chipmunks. Everyone thinks that they are lame, and childish, and I get made fun of because of it. In fact, that's the reason why I got stuffed in my locker''

''Well, I don't find that fair. You shouldn't have to deal with mess like this. If you like something, then I say you go for it, and no one should bug you about it''

''Yeah I know. But, no one else thinks that'' There was a silence between us. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

''I'm Ed'' he said.

''I'm Jordy''

''So how long have you been a Chipmunk fan?'' He asked.

''Oh, its been so long, I forget'' I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

We continued talking about The Chipmunks until the last school bell rang. Students piled out into the hallways, and began to head for home. Ed finished helping me put my things in my locker and we walked down the hallway.

''Man, I sure with they were real'' Ed said. I paused for a moment, and thought about what he just said. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked.

''I smiled. No, nothing at all. So, you wish they were real?''

''Oh yeah, do I ever. I think it would be awesome having them for friends'' 

''I am glad you think that''

''Really? Why?''

''Come with me. I have something to show you''


	8. Quite A Surprise

Chapter 8- Quite A Surprise

Ed's POV

It was a hot day, I remember. The sun was shining and the heat was almost unbearable, which is really unusual for that time of year. I slowly rolled down the sidewalk on my Skateboard. By my side and just ahead of me, Jordy was walking quickly as if she was excited about something. Apparently, she had something really interesting to show me.

''C'mon, Jordy! Tell me! What are you going to show me?'' I asked her. It was about the third time I asked that same question that day.

''You'll see soon enough!'' She responded. The same as the other two times.

Finally, we turned a corner and Jordy sped up. She was headed straight for the biggest house on the block. I jumped off my skateboard when she opened the door. We both headed inside and we were met with the loud barking of a little dog. Jordy shushed him and hurried into the house. I patted the dog as I took off my shoes and headed on after her.

''Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend!'' Jordy quickly yelled before shooting off up the stairs.

''Hi, Jordy! How was school today? Who's your friend?'' I heard a female voice respond.

Of course, Jordy was long gone by the time the reply came. I saw a woman come in from the kitchen. She looked at me with confusion.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Ed'' I said, smiling as I backed up towards the staircase. ''It's nice to meet you Mrs.. erMrs...Hey Jordy! What is your last name, anyway?'' I said quietly at first, but then yelled up the stairs at Jordy. Of course she was already in her room and didn't hear me. I backed up towards the stairs as quickly as I could and scrambled upstairs after her. Her mom just looked up after me and shrugged.

''What's going on Jordy? What's the speed?'' I asked as I stuck my head into the room that I had seen her run into. Jordy was frantically looking around the room for something.

''Guys? Hello? Alvin? Simon? Theodore?'' I heard her say. Surely she was kidding.

''Jordy! Is that you?!!'' I heard three very high pitched voices call out in unison from the closet in the room.

Jordy scrambled to the closet and pulled on the door handle. I closed the door to her room and went to help her. As we strained to get the door open, I could still hear the three little voices coming from inside. The door popped open and there they were. They were all wearing Turtleneck sweaters. One was blue, one was green and one was red. For a split second I thought it was a poster on the back wall of the closet. Then they spoke.

''Thanks Jordy!'' The one in red said.

''Yeah! Thanks Jordy!'' The other two said in unison.

''Who's this guy?'' The one in red asked as he waved his hand around by his side.

''This is a friend of mine whom I met at school today. His name's Ed'' Jordy explained.

The three Chipmunks all looked at me and smiled.

''Hi, Ed!'' They all said loudly in unison.

I just stared. I just stood there and stared. My mouth had fallen into an open position without me even noticing. I just stared and stared at the Chipmunks. They were there. I'm sure of it. I took off my cap and scratched my head. I looked from the Chipmunks to Jordy for a split second, but then right back at the Chipmunks. I was afraid they would disappear.

''Aaaahh...Ehhm...Wha- What is this?'' I managed to stammer.

''It's exactly what you think it is'' Jordy responded, confidently.

''But...It- It can't be!'' I said, louder than before.

''Oh, yes it can, and it is!'' Jordy said.

I looked at the Chipmunks and I dropped to my knees. I inched my way over to the one of them that was closest to me - The one in green - and I reached my hand out and poked him in the stomach.

''Ow!'' The high pitched voice said.

''A- Are you...Are you really the Chipmunks?'' I asked. Such a stupid question, I realize that now.

''Yes, of course we are!'' The one in red said.

The one in green rubbed his stomach and nodded at me.

I took off my glasses and looked at them. They were there. Fuzzy Green, Red and Blue shapes, but they were there. As I put my glasses back on, I felt my cheeks being lifted as my emotions forced a smile to my face. It was them. The Chipmunks. Alvin, Simon And Theodore! In the flesh! Right there! In their cartoonish, 80's and 90's style just like they had been when I was younger. They were there. I know it. 


	9. It's A Science Thing

Chapter 9- Its A Science Thing

Jordy's POV

Ed sat on my bed, while the three chipmunks stood with me.

''Do you get it now?'' I asked. The chipmunks and I had explained the situation to Ed.

''Um... yeah, I think so'' Ed said. ''So what you have to do is build a portal that will help you get back home, or else both of our dimensions will be destroyed?''

''Yeah, that's basically it'' Alvin said. There was silence for a moment.

''Awesome! Can I help?'' Ed asked.

''Yeah, I could use all the help I can get since *Someone* here wont do it. Simon said. He glared over at Alvin. I could have had the blueprints done by now, but then we got stuck in the closet, and-''

''Okay, why were you in the closet anyway?'' I asked.

Um...well...uh...you see'' Alvin stuttered.

''Alvin decided that he was going to go down stairs, but your dog chased us up here, and we ran into the closet to hide, and the door got stuck'' Simon said.

''What? Why were you down stairs? I told you to stay up here! You didn't get caught did you?'' I asked nervously.

''No, we didn't get caught, but we almost did''

''We went down stairs because we were hungry, and we wanted to get something to eat'' Theodore said. I sighed and rubbed my head.

''Okay, I'll let it slide this time, just, don't do something like that again''

''Okay'' the three replied.

Ed picked up some papers that were on my bed.

''Are these the blueprints?'' he asked.

''Yes they are'' Simon said.

''Hmm... oh yeah, I am sure we could build this in no time''

''Yes, I know. As long as a certain brother of mine doesn't cause any more trouble''

''Hey!'' Alvin cried.

''Alvin, hes right'' I said. Alvin huffed. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

''The only problem is, Simon said, Is that I don't think I have all the parts that I will need for it''

''Not a problem. I have lot's of stuff at my house we could use'' Ed said.

Ed and Simon began speaking in terms that I have never used before. I was smart, but not smart enough to know what they were saying. Alvin and Theodore seemed to have the same expression I did. Ed and Simon looked over at us. They could tell we were confused.

''It's a science thing'' they said.

''Right'' we replied.


	10. A Gyrostabiwhatnow?

Chapter 10- A Gyrostabiwhatnow?

Theodore's POV

Simon and Ed were still talking. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I knew that it was something about the Portal that would get me back home to Dave...and Eleanor.

''Alright then. But if we placed it over here so close to the entrance, wouldn't that cause the core to overheat?'' Ed said, as he pointed at the blueprints Simon had drawn up.

''Oh, Jeepers, you're right'' Simon said and erased a few lines with the eraser on his pencil.

The two of them were obviously discussing the construction of the Portal, but I didn't get it. I was just waiting for them to finish so we could get started.

''Are you guys done yet?'' Jordy asked, impatiently.

Ed and Simon looked at Jordy, then back at each other and then back at Jordy.

''We can finish on the way to Ed's house'' Simon said.

''We'll need a lot of material and gear if we're going to make this work'' Ed added.

''Alright, Let's go already!'' Alvin said, loudly and strutted off towards the door.

The rest of us followed him shortly after. Nobody else was in the house except for Mocha, who wouldn't cause much trouble... Not with Jordy there, anyway. When we got to the front door, Ed put his cap on my head and told me to keep it on. Simon put on an old gentleman's hat on that he found in the closet and Alvin just pulled his own cap to cover his face.

''Just try to keep a low profile. Nobody should suspect a thing'' Simon said as he opened the door.

We snuck through the front yard. Well, WE did anyway. Jordy walked casually down the path and Ed just hopped on his skateboard. He rode the board a few feet in front of us the whole way. The wind was really strong and the sky was clouding over. Which seemed strange, seeing as it had been so hot before. After about 10 minutes of walking, we arrived at Ed's house. It was around the same size as Jordy's house. A tad shorter maybe. There was no car in the driveway and the lights were off, so it would be safe to move around in. Ed jumped off his skateboard and ran up to the door. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and messed with the lock for a few seconds. We all piled inside when he opened the door. Ed closed to door slowly after us, being careful not to slam the door on the Star spangled banner, hanging by the door that was now blowing fiercely in the wind.

''C'mon'' Ed said and ran past us down the hall, at the end of which was a glass door leading to the backyard. He opened the door and ran outside. He left the door open for us to follow and so we did. By the side of the glass door, was a cellar door made of fine black metal. Ed pulled on the handle and opened it slowly. The door made a loud screeching noise as he did so. Both me and Simon covered our ears.

''It's right down here'' Ed said as he stepped down the staircase that the door had revealed and opened yet another door at the bottom. This one looked older and was made of wood. The room inside was dark and cold. I was scared. I grabbed Simon's sweater and walked behind him as we followed Ed into the Cellar. Ed flicked a switch and the lights turned on.

''Wow!'' Simon said. ''This is Amazing!''

''I know right?'' Ed responded. ''Dad's an Engineer. He uses a whole bunch of time down here, but never really seems to get anything done!'' He continued. ''I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrowed some materials and gear!'' He added.

The room was huge. It was littered with power tools all over the walls and there was metal and wood in piles in one corner. There was a large workbench in the middle of the room, covered in electrical equipment and wiring.

Simon marveled at the majesty of this Inventor's paradise for a moment, but soon enough, he put the Blueprints on the workbench and Ed and Simon began to count up all the things they would need as they searched the room for them.

''Toolbox with all standard woodworking tools?'' Simon said.

''Check'' Ed said as he slammed a blue toolbox into the Workbench.

''Power drill?'' Simon said.

''Check'' Ed responded and put a large power drill on top of the toolbox.

''Blowtorch?'' Simon said.

''Check'' Ed said as he placed the Blowtorch, Visor, and Clamps onto the workbench.

''Power Generator?'' Simon said.

''Check'' Ed said and hauled a large black box on top of the workbench.

This went on for a few minutes. After a while, Ed and Simon had finished their gathering and the workbench was covered in tools and materials.

''The only thing we need now is a Gyrostabilizer'' Simon and Ed said in unison.

''A Gyrostabiwhatnow?'' Alvin, Jordy and I asked, also in unison.

''A Gyrostabilizer. That's very important. We need one of those to stabilize the warp field so that the portal doesn't spit you guys out in whatever dimension it pleases'' Ed explained.

''Yes. As my distinguished colleague just now told you, this is an extremely important part of the portal technology. Without one of those we'll never get home'' Simon said as he took off his glasses and wiped them with the sleeve of his sweater.

''We don't have one here, though. Those things are like 800 dollars a pop'' Ed said.

''Then we're just going to have to make one ourselves'' Simon said with a smirk on his face.

''Alright! Where do we start?'' Jordy said, optimistically.

''Jordy, Ed; Fetch as many small pieces of metal as you can find. Alvin; You go get the Anvil ready. Theodore; Get me... The Blowtorch'' Simon said, in an ordering tone. 


	11. Stalling

Chapter 11- Stalling!

Jordy's POV

Ed and Simon started working on the Gyrostabithing. Alvin, Theodore and I just handed them the tools that they asked for.

After a while of working on the machine, we heard noise coming from outside.

''Whats that?'' Theodore asked.

Ed looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. ''Crap! My dad is home! He is going to want to come down here! He cant see this mess or you guys!'' He said.

''What are we going to do?'' Theodore said.

''Simon, the gyrostabilizer is almost done, right?''

''Yes, just about'' Simon said.

''Okay, well, load it up into that wagon over there, and we can take it over to Jordy's and finish it at her house. Then, clean this place up! Me and Jordy are gonna go stall my dad''

''Okay!'' they said. Ed and I ran out of the cellar, just as Eds dad was about to come in.

''Oh, hi, dad!'' Ed said.

''Ed? What were you doing in the cellar? And who is this?'' Ed's dad asked.

''Oh, I am Jordy. I met Ed at school today''

''And we were in the cellar because...we...were...uh...working on a science project!'' Ed said.

''Yeah! A science project'' I said, loudly

''Oh, well, can I see it?'' Eds dad said.

''No!'' we both cried. Eds dad seemed to be taken back a little by our response.

''Well, we mean, no, not right now, because...because...well. it's very unstable at the moment'' Ed said.

''Yeah! If it gets messed up in any way...it could...um...explode!'' I said.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from inside the cellar.

''What was that?!'' Eds dad cried. He ran into the cellar, followed by me and Ed. We looked around, but saw nothing but the power drill on the floor. I looked over in the shadows and saw Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hiding with the wagon. I hoped that Eds dad wouldn't see them. ''Why is my power drill on the floor?''  
''Uh, we were using it, and I guess it slipped off the table'' Ed said.

''Oh, well, you need to be more careful, Ed''

''Yes dad'' Ed said. While Eds dad was distracted, I led the Chipmunks with the wagon out of the room. Once we were out, I heard Ed say, ''Um, I am gonna go with Jordy to her house, and we are gonna work on the project there''

''Okay'' I heard his dad say. Ed ran out of the room, and we all headed for my house.

''That was close'' Ed said.

''Yeah, too close'' I said.

''Why was the power drill on the floor?''

''Alvin dropped it'' Theodore said.

''Alllllvinnnn!'' I said. Alvin chuckled nervously.

''Sorry'' he said.

''It's fine. This part is almost done, so we can finish it at your house. Then I can bring some of the stuff over tomorrow after school'' Ed said.

''You have school tomorrow too?'' Alvin said.

''Sadly, yes we do, Alvin'' I said. 

''Hmmm''

''Alvin, what are you thinking?'' Simon said in a nervous tone.

''Oh, nothing, Si, nothing at all''


	12. A Chipmunk Schoolday

Chapter 12 - Chipmunk School Day

I got out of bed, and began getting ready for school. Luckily, I had plenty of time to get ready, with some time left over. Simon was the last to wake up, since he had stayed up late working on the portal.

''Good morning, Simon'' I said.

''Wow Simon, you hardly ever sleep in'' Alvin said.

''I know'' Simon said with a yawn. Just then the doorbell rang. I looked out my window to see who it was. It was Ed.

''Hi Ed!'' I called from my room.

''Hey Jordy!'' he called back. I looked at the Chipmunks, and then at the clock. It read 8:00. I had 30 minutes to get to school, which is plenty of time. ''Okay guys, well, I got to go now. Ill see you guys later, okay?''

''Okay'' they said.

''Bye fellas!''

''Bye Jordy!''

I walked out of my room and closed the door.

Alvin's POV

Once Jordy left the room, I ran over to the window. Ed and Jordy began walking down the street. Well, Ed was on his skateboard. Once they were gone, I opened the window.

''Alvin, what are you doing?'' Simon said.

''I am gonna follow Ed and Jordy to school'' I said.

''WHAT?'' Simon and Theodore said.

''Alvin, you cant do that!'' Simon said.

''Watch me!'' I began to climb out of the window and on to the tree next to the house.

''But Alvin, you will get caught!'' Theodore cried.

''No I wont!'' By that time, I was on the ground. I looked up at the window where Simon and Theodore were looking at me.

''Alvin! Get back up here!'' Simon shouted.

''You are gonna have to catch me!''  
Simon sighed and climbed down the tree, followed by Theodore.

''Alvin, wait up!'' Theodore called. We continued running in the direction that Ed and Jordy had gone in. After a few minutes, we caught up to them. I stopped and hid behind a bush. Simon and Theodore did the same.

''So what do you think the chipmunks are going to do today?'' Ed said.

''Well, if we know Alvin, then we can probably think he is going to cause trouble'' Jordy said. Simon and Theodore laughed quietly, while I gave them an angry glare.

After a few minutes, we came to the school building. I began to head for the building, but Simon stopped me.

''Alvin, wait!'' You cant go in there when all those students are around!

''I guess you're right'' I sighed.

''Yeah, so I suggest we just leave and go back to the house'' Simon said quickly

''No way! We can wait until the students go in the building!'' I said loudly

Simon sighed as we ducked inside a bush and waited for the crowds to leave.

Jordys POV 

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat. Again, I heard laughing and snickering, but I ignored it completely. Julia came up to the table and took her seat.

''Wow, so the loser got out of the locker after all'' she said. The whole class began to laugh, but I let it slip. I said nothing. ''Hello? Did your brain rot to the point where you cant speak?'' Again, the class laughed, but I said nothing. ''Oh for crying out loud!''

''Oh, was I supposed to answer that?'' I said sarcastically.

''Uh, yeah''

''Um, no! I DON'T have to answer that, because you aren't the boss of me. Now why don't you shut up, and mind your own business?''

''Why you...'' Julia began to say, but she was cut off by the teacher.

''JULIA! SIT DOWN!'' The whole class began to laugh at Julia, for the first time ever. It felt really good to not be laughed at for once.

At lunch, I sat with Ed, and we continued to discuss our plans about the portal.

''So now that we have the Gyrostabilizer complete, the rest shouldn't take but a day or two to build'' Ed said.

''Well, that's a good thing, because we don't have but a few days to get it complete'' I said.

''I wonder what the chipmunks are doing right now'' Ed said.

''Hopefully, not getting into trouble'' I responded.

''Hey, loser!'' I heard someone call. Automatically, I knew who it was; Julia. Ed and I both got out of our seats and turned around. We saw Julia and some of her friends coming up to us, and she was fuming. ''Thanks to you, I got in trouble by the teacher, and I got laughed at!'' Julia yelled at me, pointing her finger at me threateningly.

''Well, good! I say you got what you deserved! Now you know how it feels to be laughed at!'' I shouted as I got right in Julia's face. ''Now why don't you turn around, walk away, and LEAVE ME ALONE!''

Just then, Julia reared back her hand, and slapped me in the face, sending my glasses flying. The slap was so loud, it could be heard all across the cafeteria. My nose began to bleed severely.

''Hey hey hey!'' I heard Ed say from behind me. ''There's no need to get violent!'' He added.

I didn't listen. I was angry. I slapped her back, nearly just as hard. Julia threw her head back and let out a loud ''Oww!''. She put her hand to her cheek and looked at me, dumbstruck as if she hadn't expected me to hit her back. There was a bright red hand-print on her face. Almost as bright as the handprint that I could only imagine was on mine. Then she pushed me. She pushed me so hard, I fell to the floor, and crushed my glasses.

Simon's POV

We walked through the school hallways. Luckily, they were empty. Theodore suddenly stopped.

''What is it Theodore?'' I asked.

''Food!'' Theodore said. He pointed the cafeteria doors, and ran towards them.

''Theo, stop!'' I grabbed Theodore's arm just as the doors opened. Luckily no one had seen us. Just then we heard someone say ''Hey, loser!''

Alvin, Theodore, and I watched what was happening. Some girl walked up to someone who seemed very familiar; Jordy.

''Thanks to you, I got in trouble by the teacher, and I got laughed at!'' the girl said.

Jordy put her face up close to the other girls face and screamed furiously, ''Well, good! I say you got what you deserved! Now you know how it feels to be laughed at! Now why dont you turn around, walk away, and LEAVE ME ALONE!''

Just then, the girl reared back and slapped Jordy in the face, and knocked her glasses off. Ed waved his hands around behind Jordy and said something, but I couldn't hear what it was. Jordy slapped the girl back, but ended up getting knocked to the ground in return. We saw that Jordy was about to get kicked in the face by this girl. Jordy's nose was already bleeding badly. Ed gasped and bent down to help her, but Alvin had seen enough.

''We have to stop her!'' Alvin cried. Without thinking any further, my brothers and me ran through the door.

''HEY!'' Alvin shouted. ''LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG JERK!'' Everyone turned and looked at us. There was silence. Alvin stomped over to the girl and said, ''HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET KICKED?'' With that, Alvin went off and kicked the girl as hard as he could in the leg. She squealed out in pain and fell to the ground. Everyone stared in shock at us.

''Alvin?'' Jordy said.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''Simon? Theodore?'' Jordy said. Ed came over to where we were.

''What the heck are you guys doing here?'' he asked.

''Um...uh...well'' Alvin said.

''Alvin decided to follow you guys to school'' I said.

Jordy and Ed looked at Alvin, though I don't think Jordy could see him very well.

''Alvin'' Jordy said. Come here. Alvin walked closer to Jordy, afraid that he was in trouble. Jordy looked at him for a moment, and then gave him a big hug. ''Thank you'' she said.

You mean, I'm not in trouble? Alvin asked.

Alvin, if it wasn't for you and your brothers, what just happened could have been a lot worse. Jordy said. Me and Theodore went over and also gave her a hug.

''Come on, we need to get Jordy to a bathroom so she can get cleaned up, and then we need to get you guys back to the house'' Ed said.

We walked out of the cafeteria, with people still staring at us in shock. I heard someone say ''They ARE real'' I just smiled and continued walking.

After Jordy came out of the bathroom, we all began to walk down the hallway towards the exit. Suddenly, it started raining. But the thing is, it was completely sunny, only a few moments ago 


	13. Overlord 1

Chapter 13- Overlord 1

Jordy's POV 

The loud sounds of hammers banging against metal echoed through the house. Alvin, Theodore and I were sitting in the Kitchen drinking soda. The rain was hitting the windows hard. Then I heard the familiar creak of the basement door. I heard footsteps heading through the hall towards the kitchen. Simon popped his head out from behind the corner.

''It's almost ready now, guys!'' He said. He beckoned us to follow him and so we did.

The basement was lit up by a single light bulb, hanging from the ceiling. In one corner I could see a large upright circle, surrounded by metal control panels and cases covered in buttons and lights. It looked like something right out of Stargate.

''I- Is that It?'' I stammered.

Ed's head appeared from behind one of the cases. He was messing with the wiring on the inside.

''Yup. This is our Dimensional portal! We call it 'Overlord 1' Whadda ya think?''

I smiled and we all piled down the stairs towards Overlord 1. ''It's... Its amazing'' I said.

''I'm glad you like it!'' Simon said happily as he walked over and stood by the left side of the incredible machine he and Ed had constructed.

''Because, We're ready to test it!'' Ed finished Simon's sentence as he walked over to Overlord 1's right side.

''Oh wow! Can we watch?'' I asked, excited.

''Sure, you can. That's why we brought you down here'' Simon said as he turned to the control panel on Overlord 1's left side.

Ed nodded and turned to the control panel on Overlord 1's right side. ''Activate the Power Reactor!'' He ordered.

''Power Reactor Active!'' Simon responded as he pulled a large lever on Overlord 1's side.

The room shook a bit when the lights all over Overlord 1 lit up. There was a loud whirring sound and I could hear sparks flying somewhere, although I didn't see any of them.

''Switch all tesla-blades to the counter-clockwise position!'' Ed called as he pressed a few buttons on the control pad. The buttons all lit up in different colors as Ed pressed them.

Simon pressed a few buttons and turned a small switch to the right. The metal casing around Overlord 1's 'stargate' shaped entrance, began to spin in a counter-clockwise circle round and round. I could see a faint blue light appear as they kept getting faster and faster. Electricity arched from one end of the portal to the other. The noise was getting louder and louder as the so called 'Tesla-blades' just kept going faster.

''Tesla-blades in position!'' Simon called when he had made sure everything was in working order.

''Charge the Gyrostabilizer!'' I heard Ed yell over the whirring.

Simon pressed a few buttons here and there and ran over to the largest metal case there was and pulled a big lever. As I looked up on top of Overlord 1's 'stargate' shaped entrance, I could see what looked like a metal ball three hula-hoop like rings spinning around it, each on their own course. Sort of like Saturn if it had two more rings. I noticed a bright blue light begin to form around it, like the tesla-blades around the portal's entrance, but this light was brighter and much more clear.

''Gyrostabilizer charging!'' Simon yelled to Ed as he turned back to his control panel and began messing with the buttons.

''Prepare for dimensional rift creation!'' Ed yelled as he noticed the arrow on some sort of gauge was getting dangerously far to the right.

Steam blew out of the pipes that had been laid around the room with a loud hissing noise. The whole room was shaking now. Electricity kept Arching from one end of the portal to the other and then all of it was suddenly directed towards the spinning ball on top of the portal entrance that I could only assume was the Gyrostabilizer. A few nails that had been lying around suddenly rocketed through the air, hit the Gyrostabilizer and stuck to it. Apparently, it was magnetized and was now pulling all metal towards it. Even the ruined remains of my glasses were being pulled towards it. I felt them tug in my pocket. Ed and Simon had to hold their glasses on their faces so they wouldn't fly off.

''Gyrostabilizer is charged!'' Simon yelled at Ed over the incredible noise.

''I can see that!'' Ed called back. He shook his head and yelled at Simon a second time. ''Are you ready?!'' He yelled.

''Ready!'' Simon called back.

Both of them slammed their palms onto two large, red buttons on their control pads. The shaking increased and in the middle of the 'stargate', I could see a bright blue ball appear. It grew bigger and thinner until it covered the whole entrance. Now it really looked like a stargate.

''It's working!'' Simon yelled, happily.

Ed and Simon high fived each other and looked at what they had created. Proud of themselves, they sighed with relief. Suddenly, I could hear loud beeping noises and warning buzzers coming from the Control pads. I could see the smile leave Simon's face as they turned and saw what was wrong.

''We're losing power!'' Ed exclaimed.

''It's going into negative compression!'' Simon called back.

''Revert all remaining power to power reactor meltdown prevention!'' I could hear Ed yell.

''MELTDOWN?!?!'' I yelled in unison with Alvin and Theodore. ''YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS THING IS NUCLEAR!?!?!'' I added.

Ed looked up from his control pad. He looked up at the Gyrostabilizer, then at Simon and then back at me.

''No, No! If it were, we wouldn't be having this problem!'' He said, as he walked towards me, Alvin and Theodore. He looked at Simon and pointed at the Gyrostabilizer. ''If it's going into negative compression, the polarity will be reversed!'' He yelled at Simon through the noise. Simon's face got pale. He ran towards us and he and Ed lead us behind one of the metal cases.

In a split second, I saw the blue shine disappear instantly from the wall, as the portal closed. I felt a shockwave go through the room and I almost fell backwards. The moment I felt the shockwave, I saw nails fly past my head and get pinned in concrete wall behind me. The room went completely dark as the power went out and the sound stopped.

''Is that supposed to happen?'' I heard Theodore's voice say from the darkness.

''No Theodore!'' Simon said, loudly as if he was getting used to the silence again.

''Negative Compression'' I heard Ed begin to explain. ''It reverses the polarity of the Gyrostabilizer so instead of pulling metal towards it, it pushes it away'' He said, explaining why the Nail almost hit me.

''What's the problem?'' Alvin asked.

''Power'' Simon said. ''We need more power. More electricity. What we have right now just isn't enough'' He continued. ''If we want to get home, we'll need to find a bigger source of power'' He concluded with a sigh.

I wasn't listening. I was still in shock from the nail almost hitting me. I looked at it. It was buried half way into the concrete. I can only imagine what it would have done to my head.


	14. Weather Patterns

Chapter 14 - Weather Patterns

2 days had passed since my near death experience with the nails. The portal had used up so much electricity that it caused the gyrostabilizer to short circuit, blowing out the power. Ed and Simon had been spending the last 2 days rewiring everything.

Alvin, Theodore, and I were sitting around in the basement as Ed and Simon worked. I kept staring at the holes in the wall where the nails had been. I shuddered at the thought.

''Okay'' Ed said. ''The wiring is almost done''

''Oh no, I said. That means we are gonna have to test it again, right?''

''Yeah''

''But, obviously, we are going to need a bigger power source, that way, what happened last time, wont happen again'' Simon said.

''Where are we gonna get a bigger power source?'' Alvin asked.

''I don't know, Ed said. Why don't you and Jordy go see if you can figure out something?''

''Okay'' Alvin said.

''Sure'' I said.

''Hey, wheres Theo? Maybe you should take him with you'' Simon said. I looked and saw Theodore sleeping on a blanket in the corner. I giggled and pointed to where he was.

''I guess he is staying here, then'' Ed said. Alvin and I left the basement and began walking down the street. Alvin didn't bother hiding himself anymore, since every student in the whole school saw what happened 2 days ago. But I don't think he really cared if anyone saw him or not.

''Okay, what generates a lot of electricity?'' Alvin asked.

''Well, power lines do, I said. But, if we hook the portal up to a power line, that could blow out all the power for the whole area, not just our house''

''What else is there?''

''Well there's- I was cut off by a loud rumbling sound in the distance''

''Was that thunder?'' Alvin asked.

I looked up, but I saw no clouds in the sky. It was completely sunny. ''How can there be thunder? Its not even overcast!''

I heard the rumbling sound again. I turned around, and saw big, dark storm clouds in the distance. They seemed to have a tint or red in them. I saw a lightning bolt appear from the clouds. Then I felt a cold wind coming from behind me. I turned around and saw more dark clouds, but instead of rain coming from them, snow came down instead.

''That wasn't there a minute ago!'' Alvin shouted.

''Neither was that!'' I cried as I pointed to the on-coming storm.

''Maybe we should go tell the others'' Alvin said. A bolt of lightning flashed overhead.

''You know, Alvin, I think you're right'' I said. Another bolt of lightning overhead, this time, closer towards us.

''And I think we should do that, like, right now!'' Alvin and I ran for home as fast as we could, as the unusual weather patterns unfolded.

Eds POV 

Simon and I had just finished the wiring on Overlord 1. Theodore had just woken up, and was sitting next to me.

''Okay, so now we just have to wait for Alvin and Jordy to get back'' Simon said. At that moment, Jordy and Alvin rushed into the basement, panting.

''That was fast'' I said.

''Guys! Guys! Its raining!'' Alvin said. Simon and I looked at each other.

''Yeah, and?'' Simon said while crossing his arms.

''AND its snowing!'' Alvin said.

''Haha, funny Alvin'' Simon said.

''No! It is! I am dead serious!''

''You guys, he's right. Its snowing, raining, thundering, and lightning all in one!'' Jordy said.

''They must be super tired from all the hard work, I said'' Simon nodded. They just gave us angry glares. Suddenly Jordy grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the basement. Alvin did the same with Simon.

''Come on, Theodore!'' Alvin shouted. Theodore did as his brother said and followed.

Jordy and Alvin dragged us through the house.

''Okay, what is this all about?'' I asked.

''It's snowing, raining, thundering, and lightning!'' Alvin shouted.

''Come on guys, really!'' Simon said. 'That can't be happening'' We stopped at Jordys front door.

''Oh, so you don't believe us?'' Jordy said. Simon and I looked at each other, and then shook our heads no. ''Oh, okay, well, take a look for yourselves''

I opened the door and looked outside. There was nothing. It was perfectly sunny.

''What the heck?'' Alvin said. Jordy and Alvin ran outside and looked around. ''But...but...how?''

''I'll tell you how'' Simon said. ''It cant happen!''

Simon and I turned around and began heading back down towards the basement. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. I turned around and saw a burned spot on the grass where Alvin had been standing. Alvin had jumped into Jordys arms. I ran outside over to where Jordy was standing.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Lightning!'' Jordy cried.

''That's impossible!'' Simon said. ''There isn't a single cloud in the-'' Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed overhead. Then I heard thunder. ''...Sky'' I heard Simon finish. We all looked up at the sky, and we saw dark clouds forming. I looked over and saw snow in the distance. Simon and I looked over at Jordy and Alvin. They had glares on their faces.

''Told you'' they said. Simon began to think for a moment. Then he gasped.

''Uh oh'' he said.

''What?'' everyone asked.

''Guys'' Simon said. I saw his face starting to go pale, and he looked a little panicked. ''Its been a week''


	15. Still A Chance

Chapter 15- Still A Chance

Thunder. So much thunder. It was constant. There was no peace for anybody. We sat curled inside the basement, hoping it would stop. All of us. Me, Jordy, Alvin, Simon, Theodoreeven Mocha. It was a while before anyone said anything.

''So there's no way?'' Jordy said.

''No conceivable way'' Simon said, hopeless.

A bright blue flash lit up the basement. In that split second, I caught a glimpse of Theodore's face. He was crying silently. It was difficult to keep hopeful, I admit. A few seconds later, the sound came. It was getting louder. The basement seemed to shake with the force of the shockwave.

''It's too late. There's no way we could find a power source before our dimensions rip each other apart, one trying to take back what belongs to it, and one trying to keep the other out'' I said. I couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. Not just my life. Not just every life on the planet. Not just every life in the universe. Everything. Time itself would cease to be. It was unthinkable.

Another flash. Theodore has stopped crying. There were no more tears. I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

''Wait, you guyslightning'' He said as the thunder whooshed by, again making the basement shake.

''Yes, Theodore, we know you're scared. We all are'' Simon said.

''No no! You guys! Simon! How much electricity is in a bolt of lightning?'' Theodore asked. I was beginning to get Theodore's idea. I could tell Jordy was too.

''Well, Nobody can say for certain, but it's estimated that the average bolt of lightning carries an electric current of 30 kilo amperes and transfers a charge of five coulombs. Large bolts of lightning can carry up to 120 kilo amperes and 350 coulombs. The voltage is proportional to the length of the bolt. Why?'' Simon explained. If there was ever a time for lengthy explanations on how lightning works, this wasn't it.

''We can use the lightning to power Overlord 1! Just like in Back to the Future!'' I said loudly. I would have thought Simon, being the smart one, would have figured that out already.

''What? You want to use lightning as a power source? That's crazy! You would have to ha-'' Simon began, but was cut off by Jordy.

''What's crazier? To Go out and try to save not only ourselves, but also every other life form in our two dimensions, or sit here and do nothing?'' She said.

Simon looked at us reluctantly, but finally nodded. We got up. Simon and I began to disassemble Overlord 1 into 4 parts. We had designed it to be mobile so that was quick work.

''Help us carry this out into the yard!'' I called out to Jordy and the other Chipmunks. Simon and I began to carry the main console outside. When we got outside, the wind almost blew us over. It was difficult to stand against it, especially with this big thing in our hands. We placed it neatly on the front lawn where there was plenty of room. We ran back and were met with Jordy and Theodore carrying the gate. Alvin came up behind them, carrying the power reactor alone! His knees were quivering. Jordy and Theodore placed the Gate down by the main console and helped Alvin. Simon and I went and fetched the two remaining consoles and a long power cord. After we had put Overlord 1 back together, which took about 2 minutes, we began to search for the means of powering the thing.

''Alright!'' I said. ''We'll need something tall. Something we can use to capture the lightning with!'' I continued as I looked around the yard.

''The Flagpole!'' Jordy yelled and pointed towards the flagpole in the left side of the yard.

I nodded and ran over to the pole and clamped the electric connectors from the cord we had found in my basement around the pole. It just barely fit around it.

''Alright! Now we just need a bolt of L-'' I began, but just at that moment, the flagpole was hit by a big one. The sound was unbearable. Luckily I had let go of the connectors already. I sprinted back away from the pole.

''Lightning'' I finished. We could hear the familiar whirring sound as Overlord 1 powered up. I stood by my console. The wind was picking up even more now. I went through the start up sequence with Simon as we had done before. We got to the part where we had to charge the Gyrostabilizer. I was afraid the same thing might happen again.

''ChargeThe Gyrostabilizer!'' Simon said. I ran over to the console and entered the command. I put my finger on the last button and looked back at Simon and Jordy, who were now standing by the other console, waiting.

''Do it!'' Simon and Jordy yelled in unison.

I pressed the button. I could hear the *Beep* sound of the button being pressed and I heard the whirring of Overlord 1 getting louder. I saw the bright blue glow on the grass in front of me even before I turned around to look at the Gyrostabilizer. I grabbed my glasses so they wouldn't be pulled towards the magnetized stabilizer. Jordy and Simon did the same, although at this point, I think the wind might have been more likely to take them than the Magnet, even though I felt the magnet pulling at my glasses.

''It's working!'' Simon said. Just as he said those words, I could hear a horrible sound. The sound of the warning buzzer coming from the console behind me. I looked at the console and it displayed a warning in large red and black text:

''WARNING: LOW POWER. NEGATIVE COMPRESSION IMMINENT''

The same thing as before. I almost couldn't believe it. My jaw dropped and my arms fell to my side. As that happened, my glasses flew off my face and straight into the side of the Gyrostabilizer. I didn't care though. I was about to die. It didn't matter if I would die with bad eyesight.

''What is it?!'' Simon and Jordy said in unison. They probably couldn't hear the warning message because of the wind and Overlord 1's whirring. I turned to face them.

''The same thing is happening again!'' I yelled. ''It's going into Negative compression!'' I continued.

The two of them were about to say something when it happened. A flash of hope. Rather, the flash of a lightning striking the flagpole. The warning message disappeared. The buzzer stopped and the blue light got stronger. I couldn't keep back a smile. There wasn't much time now. I could tell, but I still had to smile. We still had a chance. 


	16. Terror In The Sky

Chapter 16 - Terror In The Sky

''Hurry!'' I screamed. The wind was picking up. Leaves and Foliage were flying through the air all around us. Simon messed with his control pad for a second and then looked at me.

''Ready?!'' He yelled.

''Engage!!'' I called back. Time was running out. There was no time for ready checks.

We both pressed the two activation buttons at the same time. Overlord 1 was going crazy. The ground began to shake and steam shot out of the pipes that we had laid around the machine. Electricity arched from one end of the Portal to the other and sparks flew. As the little ball of energy materialized in the middle of the gate, I could see the faces of my friends light up. It was working. I looked to the left of Overlord 1 and saw that a bit of the metal casing protecting the wiring inside was beginning to fall off. It was blowing in the wind. The wind. That's when I noticed that the wind was beginning to push hard against me. It was unnaturally strong.

''What is going on?!!?'' I heard Jordy yell over the loud howling of the wind and the incredibly noise that was coming from Overlord 1.

''I'll go check!!'' I yelled back and sprinted off towards the tree by Jordy's window. Instead of stopping at her window, though, I climbed higher. I hauled myself up the tree all the way onto the roof of her house. I stepped forward and what I saw made my eyes widen in a mixture of terror and surprise.

''What is it?!?!'' I barely heard Jordy call from the ground by the portal.

I couldn't answer her. What I was looking at was too surprising. I had almost forgotten she was there. I had to hold my hand to my head so my cap wouldn't fly off. As I spun around in a circle, everywhere, I looked there was something different. I spun clockwise and the first thing I saw to the west was a huge tornado. It was bigger than you could ever imagine. At least it was bigger than in any movie I had ever seen. It swirled around and in the distance; I saw it rip a building, -not much smaller than the one I was standing on- right out of the ground. Foundations and all. Turning to the right, I saw that the landscape suddenly changed. It became a pale shade of blue and white. I saw snow dripping from the skies. Even farther to the right, it was pouring down rain. I saw a lightning hit the ground, and then another. A few seconds later, Two, booming sounds of thunder whooshed by my ears. Louder than anything I've ever heard. The moment that happened, a few of the tiles on Jordy's roof flew off and fell down. Apparently, the lightning was so powerful, it was now hitting the ground and causing shockwave. I covered my ears with my palms and cowered back. As I did so, I looked to the sky above me. My jaw dropped as the black clouds began to clear and I could see the sky. The sky behind the clouds was a bright shade of red. Just above the Portal, I could see an ominous black cloud formation that looked like it was ready to swallow us whole. I couldn't bear to look at it.

''Oh...My...God...'' I said in complete awe at the terrifying thing that was happening around me.

I snapped back to reality and turned to face the tree I had used to climb up. I sprinted towards it and stumbled on the roof tiles, but I managed to get down safe enough. I ran back around the corner to see Jordy, Simon, Alvin and Theodore standing around the portal. They were apparently talking about something serious, because they hadn't seemed to notice much of what was going on.

''Guys! Look!'' I yelled as I ran towards them. I pointed my fingers into the sky and with terror in their faces, my friends all looked towards the sky to see what was looming above them. It was now or never. Do or die. If we didn't get these Chipmunks home in the next 30 minutes, everything would be over.


	17. Home!

Chapter 17 - Home!

Jordy's POV

I stared up at the giant black cloud forming over the portal. Everything was about to end. Life, time, everything. I was about to give up, but then I knew what had to be done.

''Guys!'' You have to go through that portal now! I shouted.

''But Jordy!'' Simon shouted back. ''It's not done charging!''

''I know! But if you guys don't get home now, then home wont be there anymore!'' Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all looked at each other, then at the portal, then to me and Ed.

''What if it doesn't work?'' Alvin cried.

''Then at least we know we tried!'' Ed cried back. The dark cloud above us grew bigger and darker, and the weather became more intense by the minute. The roaring sound of wind, thunder, and the noise the machine was making was almost too loud to handle. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at each other and nodded.

''Guys, lets go home!'' Alvin shouted. The three stood in front of the portal, and stared at the glowing ball of energy grew inside the gate. It was almost as big as it was going to get. The three turned back to look at me and Ed. They had looks of sadness on their faces. I knew that they were upset that they had to leave me and Ed. I was upset they were leaving too. I gave them a reassuring smile.

''Don't forget about us, okay?'' I said.

''Okay'' they said. Just then they turned around and ran to me and Ed, and gave us big hugs.

''And you wont forget about us, right?'' Alvin asked. We put the Chipmunks down, and they walked back to the portal. Me and Ed smiled at them.

''Never have'' I said.

''Never will'' Ed said.

With that, the Chipmunks smiled, turned around, and jumped through the portal. The glowing light emitting from it was almost blinding. Once the light faded, Ed and I looked and saw that our three Chipmunk friends were gone. Then we looked up, but the weather was still going insane.

What if they didn't make it? I cried. Just then, a loud boom was heard. A strong shockwave went by us, knocking us to the ground. We figured it was all over. We figured the Chipmunks didn't make it home. We figured that everything was over, and it would all end in utter darkness. But as I looked up at the sky, I saw the dark clouds fading. Ed and I stood up, and watched the intense weather cease, and everything return to normal. The sun came out, and the sky returned to its usual shade of blue. It looked as if nothing had happened, except for all the debris that was scattered around. Ed and I walked over to the portal, which was still glowing slightly. I looked down at the ground and saw a piece of folded paper lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it.

''Whats that?'' Ed asked. The piece of paper had our names on it. I opened it, and saw it was a note.

''Its a note!'' I said. I began reading the words. It said:

''_Dear Ed and Jordy,_

It worked! The portal worked! We got back home just in time! We had crazy weather here too. But as soon as we showed up, it all went away.

We want to thank you for helping us get home. We couldnt have done it without you. Also, thanks for the great adventure that we had with you for the past week. It was truly an adventure we will never forget.

Hope to see you again someday!

Love,

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore''  
  
''They made it!'' I cried.

''Really?'' Ed said. I gave him the note. As soon as he read it, a big smile spread on his face. ''Yes! It worked!'' A smile spread across my face as well. We both looked at the portal, which was no longer glowing. I sighed and thought about what happened over the past week. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

''Thank you'' I whispered. I took the letter and put it in my pocket. I am glad I didn't give up on The Chipmunks. If I did, none of this would have happened, and I am glad it did happen. It really was an adventure I would never forget.


End file.
